USCM
Category:Faction The USCM was created by a union of multiple military organizations in the early 23rd century and would conduct themselves ruthlessly, stealing resources from easy unarmed targets. They would also create many prisons, which they would be paid to put prisoners in. Eventually, the USCM was declared a terrorist organization and they sought out the assistance of the Miniknog who they had allied themselves with. The Miniknog created Project Parasprite in collaboration with them, which would eventually triggered and attack the USCM. At the same time, the Miniknog anonymously informed the Terran Republic about what was going to occur, allowing the Terran Republic to dismantle the group in 3048 GSY. History The goal of the USCM could be considered to be in direct opposition to the Terran Republic. While the TR has, and is, currently about the unification of the galaxy and ensuring the highest quality of life for all, the USCM was about conquering it. They did not excuse humanity from one of the many to conquer in their quest, either. While some use the USCM as an example of the power hungry monster that humanity can be, others simply state that the USCM did not care about humanity but rather only their own power, and that humanity was only a means to their end. The USCM was a human controlled military organization. Created in 2401 GSY, the group developed from an ambitious union of multiple military organizations who were facing criticism and sanctions alike from the Terran Republic. The USCM would take advantage of those who were suffering from extreme poverty, advertising their recruitment opportunity for the guarantee of food, water, shelter, and security of their families. This would cause a huge controversy across Earth, causing many organizations, including the Terran Republic, to ruthlessly criticize the group. However, as human colonies were coming about, the USCM would start one of their own in a neighboring system. Soon, the USCM would leave their base of operations on Earth and settle down on the now colonized mountainous planet they called their home in 2474 GSY. This only gave the Terran Republic more reason as to hinder the group. Explorers and USCM members would often come at odds, although it was usually the Explorers who made it through due to the backing of other organizations. The way the USCM handled itself was highly militarized and structured. They would demand total loyalty from their members, and those who disobeyed were threatened with imprisonment. However, the USCM did have some kind of use for the dregs of humanity and other species. Known for having some of the best run prisons in the galaxy, the USCM would often be contracted to detain criminals in exchange for cash. While it was controversial to deal with the devil, at the same time, the devil made sure his prisoners never escaped. Even the Terran Republic had to resort to such deals. As humanity discovered sentient alien species, so too did the USCM discover more individuals to conquer. The USCM would follow an immoral and terrifying course of action. They’d take advantage of these new peoples, and, unknown to most, would treat them like canon fodder. They would claim rural planets and seize control over the isolated towns and villages, demanding taxes, resources, and whatever the cold grit of machinery could not obtain. The USCM would disguise themselves as some unrelated group in order to prevent themselves from being blamed for the destruction. It is no surprise, then, when in early 3001 GSY, the USCM made a secretive partnership with the Minikong. However, around 3008 GSY, the actions of the USCM resulted in the universe deciding that they could no longer be allowed to prosper. A year of massacres occurred galaxy wide, and the USCM’s facade of innocence in this cause had fallen. The Terran Republic declared the USCM a terrorist organization and an enemy of the entire galaxy. Many others would quickly follow suit. The USCM decided they would need a weapon to surpass anything else known in the galaxy, and consulted the Miniknog for help. They started to abandon many of their prisons, leaving the prisoners to fend for themselves, and focused on crushing those who opposed them. The USCM itself would start to crack as members started to argue, people started refusing to do business with the organization, and they would face warfare wherever they wandered. They sought out the help of the Miniknog in 3014 GSY, who would start to develop a bioweapon, known as Project Parasprite. Unknown to the USCM, it was them who the weapon would be tested on, not the Earth, not the Terran Republic. The Miniknog saw the USCM as a direct threat for all these years, and had been patiently waiting for the perfect time to strike. That time was now. The Miniknog used Project Parasprite as an opportunity to take down the USCM for good. In 3048 GSY, Project Parasprite would come into action. The Miniknog left an anonymous tip to the Terran Republic, telling them that the USCM had a dangerous bioweapon within their possession that needed to be destroyed, and that they were planning on targeting the Terran Republic. The USCM attempted to use the weapon on a large megacity controlled by the Terran Republic, but nothing went as planned. It attacked the USCM instead, with all other units of Project Parasprite going rouge as well. After months of conflict, the Terran Republic destroyed the last remains of the dying organization as well as all remnants of Project Parasprite. Ironically, the USCM could have merely waited for Earthfall to occur for the Terran Republic to become weakened. Those former members of the USCM scattered across the galaxy. Considering their history, with no reasonable person or organization wanting to associate themselves with these monsters, they often had to resort to scraping up what they could via following the same process the USCM did to gain their power. However, these were just criminals now, trying to survive the best they could. Many of these former members stuck together, as they could only really understand the struggles and pain of each other. The rest of the universe shunned them, after all, and barely any opportunity for a normal life was left for them. In 3070 GSY, old files kept by the organization started to resurface. This was when the universe started to learn about what truly took down the USCM, and who the mysterious anonymous tip likely came from.